Abandoned
by XMEN-FrEaK119
Summary: Logan's dieing and Remy and him remember their history together.


Abandoned  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel. Wish I did, but unfortunately that dream's going to have to go on the back burner. So please don't sue me.  
  
I look up at you with sad red eyes. Abandoned. Crying. An infant. You rescued me that night. I remember. It was cold and raining. You heard my pathetic little wails. The desperate cries of a baby in need.  
  
You grabbed me from the dumpsters and wrapped me up in your coat. I was safe and warm. I remember the smell. Animalistic with just a hint of that cigar you always smoke. You took me to a bar and asked for some milk. I suckled greedily at the milk. It was inside an empty beer bottle.  
  
You took me home and kept me safe. For three years you took care of me. I remember the first time you drove me on your motorcycle. I was 2. It was summer. You bought me a little helmet and jacket. I still have it. Gonna give it to my little boy someday Logan.  
  
The night you left me, I was hurt, but I understood. I grew up. I became a thief. I didn't see you for 20 years, but I always thought of you. Kept wonderin' if you'd have been proud of me.  
  
The time you and I reunited was a little more painful than I had expected. I had just brought Stormy home. You didn't trust me. In fact, you didn't like me. I thought it was just all an act. So that they didn't know you had known a thief. But later I figured out that you didn't remember me at all.  
  
It hurt. But then I got over it. I fell in love with Rogue, which made you grow even more distrustful of me. You said you'd never like a man who went out with one of his kids. I had befriended and earned the respect of Hank, Bobby, Kitty, Jean, Betsy, Kurt and Jubilee, but it still didn't compare to making you proud. That's all I ever wanted to do.  
  
Later Rogue and I got married and had kids, which brought us closer. You were always there for us. Me and you had each others backs now. Especially during missions. Which leads me to here.  
  
I'm to blame. I didn't get to you in time. To protect you. You were my friend and drinking buddy. And I let you down. I said I'd be there for you when you needed me. But I wasn't. I got scared and froze instead of trying to find you. You got shot so many times. I was so close to you. I could hear the bullets pelting your body. Piercing through your skin. Your agonizing screams of pain. I could see the blood flowing as you landed on the ground with a sickening thud.  
  
So now, here I am, standing over you, staring helplessly into those deep blue eyes I love so much watching as the light fades from them. The tears roll down my cheeks as I try to stop some of the bleeding so you can heal, but it doesn't help. I see a tiny light of recognition and pride as you look at me one last time. Then finally, you slip away. I cry like I did that very first night you found me. Lost. Helpless. Alone.  
  
Logan's Story  
  
I can feel the life slippin' outta me. Funny. When one dies, they say it's peaceful. That you see a soft white light or some other kinda shit like that. That your life flashes before your eyes. It ain't true. The truth is, death, like life, kinda sucks. Kinda disappointin' really. But hell.at least I'll get to see my loved ones again. I can actually see their faces. The truth about death is that it's cold. Gripping. Dark. You don't actually see a white light or any of that crap. They just spoon feed ya that shit so you don't get scared when it's actually your time to go.  
  
But my life does pass me by. In little segments. I see myself with Mariko, my childhood, my time as a ninja, my girlfriends and wives, my friends, children, the war, Creed, Weapon X..everything.  
  
I see Remy at one point. Which is odd seeing as I can barely see a thing now. Just black. It's cold and I don't really hear anything. It's all strange. He's hovering over me, pushing my stomach. It sparks a memory of an earlier time. When he was little. I had a rough day that day and he had thrown a hot bowl of chili at me. He hit me in the stomach, cause he wanted ice cream. I told him not until he had finished his food. He threw a tantrum and I spanked him. We made up and I bought him an ice cream later.  
  
Then I remembered how I had gotten him. It was raining and I was on my way home from a bar I frequented. That's when I hear a piercing noise. Like the crying of a wounded animal. As most people know I'm an animal lover. Hell. I'm part animal myself. So I start to hunt for it, but I don't see nothin' but dumpsters. Then I sniff out a human. I listen for the wailing and follow it and find the kid and wrap him in my coat. I take him to a near by bar and dump out a beer bottle, order some milk and feed him.  
  
I take him home and give him a bath, actually enjoying being a father figure to this tiny little thing.  
  
I remember raising him for 3 years than getting tranqed and getting the shit kicked outta me. They put me in a van and when I woke up I was inside a Weapon X facility. They had experimented on me and Creed. The place was runned and operated by his old man. I had been on my way home with grocieries.  
  
Before I relize it, it's hard to breath. I remember Remy and I get one last good look at the kid. My eyes light up with pride and rememberance at the boy now turned man. Then I die. I can feel my spirit lift from my body. I watch my team-mates gather round me and him. Trying to him off me. Hank tranquilizes him and then he hangs limply.  
  
I go to my funeral and they all had some good things to say 'bout me. Even Slim. I stay awhile longer to watch over Remy and leave to see my family, friends and fallen comrades, all beckoning to me. And as I reach heaven's gate, they cry out, "Welcome Home Logan! Welcome Home!" 


End file.
